galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger also known as Kyoryuger is part of the Super Sentai series. The Power Rangers adaption is Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. 'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger' Dinosaurs plus humans. Crossing over billions of years to protect the world, History's strongest brave team has now appeared! You'll be surprised when you hear! Power Rangers Dino Charge Power Rangers Dino Charge 2 Power Rangers Dino Supercharge 'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Kyoryuger Rangers' 'Future Kyoryuger Rangers' 'Evil Kyoryuger Rangers' 'Kyoryuger Rangers' prdc-rg-red2.jpg|Daigo Kiryu prdc-rg-black2.jpg|Ian Yorkland prdc-rg-blue2.jpg|Nobuharu Udo prdc-rg-green2.jpg|Souji Rippukan prdc-rg-pink2.jpg|Amy Yuuzuki prdc-rg-gold.jpg|Utsusemimaru prdc-rg-aqua.jpg|Ramirez prdc-rg-aqua2.jpg|Yuko Fukui prdc-rg-graphite.jpg|Tessai prdc-rg-graphite2.jpg|Shinya Tsukouchi prdc-rg-purple.jpg|Doctor Ulshade prdc-rg-purple2.jpg|Yayoi Ulshade prdc-rg-silver.jpg|Torin Dantetsu Kiryu Mad Torin Prdc-rg-talon.jpg|Ferocious Knight D 'Kyoryuger Rangers' 'Future Kyoryuger Rangers' prdc-rg-red2.jpg|Dai prdc-rg-black2.jpg|Icchan prdc-rg-blue2.jpg|Nobuta prdc-rg-green2.jpg|Soujirou prdc-rg-pink2.jpg|Ami prdc-rg-gold.jpg|Uppie 'Future Kyoryuger Rangers' 'Kyoryuger Form' 'Future Kyoryuger Form' 'Kyoryuger Rangers Names Photos' Daigo Kiryu.jpg|Daigo Kiryu Ian Yorkland.jpg|Ian Yorkland Nobuharu Udo.jpg|Nobuharu Udo Souji Rippukan.jpg|Souji Rippukan Amy Yuuzuki.jpg|Amy Yuuzuki Utsusemimaru.jpg|Utsusemimaru Ramirez.jpg|Ramirez Yuko Fukui.jpg|Yuko Fukui Tessai.jpg|Tessai Shinya Tsukouchi.jpg|Shinya Tsukouchi Dr. Ulshade.jpg|Doctor Ulshade Yayoi Ulshade.jpg|Yayoi Ulshade Torin.jpg|Torin Dantetsu Kiryu.jpg|Dantetsu Kiryu Ferocious Knight D.jpg|Ferocious Knight D Mad Torin2.jpg|Mad Torin 'Future Kyoryuger Rangers Names Photos' Dai2.jpg|Dai Icchan.jpg|Icchan Nobuta.jpg|Nobuta Soujirou.jpg|Soujirou Ami.jpg|Ami Uppie.jpg|Uppie 'Villains' * 'Allies' * 'Weapons' * GaburiCarnival * Feather Edge * Sword Zandar Thunder * Shield Lan Slasher - Stego Shield, Zakutor Slasher, DriceLance * Fang Shot - Gabutyra Fang, Parasa Shot * Kentrospiker - Gabutyra Fang, Parasa Shot, Stego Shield, Zakutor Slasher, DriceLance * DriceLance * Zakutor Slasher * Stego Shield * Parasa Shot * Gabutyra Fang * Gaburu Cannon Bayonet Mode * Gaburu Cannon * Sword Gaburicalibur 'Gear' * Gabutyra De Carnival * DeinoChaser * Zyudenchi * Giga Gaburivolver * GabriChanger * Gaburivolver * Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle 'Mecha' * SpinoDai-Oh * Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin * Cho Kamitsuuki Henkei Gigant BragiOh * Plezu-Oh - Ankydon * Plezu-Oh - Zakutor * Plezu-Oh - Parasagun * Plezu-Oh - Bunpachy * Bakiretsu Kamitsuki - Gattai Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin * Rocket Henkei Plezu-Oh * Pteraiden-Oh - Dricera * Pteraiden-Oh - Parasagun * Pteraiden-Oh - Bunpachy * Pteraiden-Oh - Ankydon * Pteraiden-Oh - Western * Raiden Kyoryuzin * Pteraiden-Oh * Kyoryuzin - Kung-Fu * Kyoryuzin - Parasagun-Stegotchi * Kyoryuzin - Macho * Kyoryuzin - Western * Kyoryuzin - Stegotchi-Zakutor * Kyoryuzin 'Zyuden' * Zyudenryu Tobaspino * Zyudenryu Bragigas * Zyudenryu Bunpachy * Zyudenryu Ankydon * Zyudenryu Pteragordon * Zyudenryu Dricera * Zyudenryu Zakutor * Zyudenryu Stegotchi * Zyudenryu Parasagun * Zyudenryu Gabutyra 'Episodes' #'Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King' #'Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination' #'Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave' #'Brave 4: Shoot Through! The Gaburivolver of Courage' #'Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon' #'Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla' #'Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble' #'Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression' #'Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh' #'Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives' #'Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool' #'Brave 12: Attack! The King and I' #'Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart' #'Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base' #'Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition' #'Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure' #'Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray' #'Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike' #'Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family' #'Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall' #'Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back' #'Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived' #'Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin' #'Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers' #'Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army' #'Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human' #'Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution' #'Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge' #'Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances' #'Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment' #'Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday' #'Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game' #'Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady' #'Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival' #'Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin' #'Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle' #'Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army' #'Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima' #'Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers' #'Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man' #'Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War' #'Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice' #'Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer' #'Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction' #'Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End' #'Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love' #'Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave' #'Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger' 'Movies' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z' #'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music' #'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends' #'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER' #'Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen' 'Specials' #'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!' #'Kyoryuger & Super Sentai: It's Getting Wild! Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD' #'Brave 33.5: This is Brave! Battle Frontier' Category:Dino Charge Category:Dino Charge 2 Category:Dino Supercharge Category:Gara30 Category:Super sentai Season Category:Kyoryuger